


is their hair golden, are their eyes green

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sad Targaryen Feelings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders and wishes about Joanna's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is their hair golden, are their eyes green

Tywin can’t know his wife truly loves another, but he must know somehow, deep down, smart, smug lion that he is. 

He’s tried so hard to keep Joanna away from King’s Landing, using excuses that were old and tired back when Aegon conquered Westeros.   _She’s the Lady of the Rock, her place is in the Westerlands.  King’s Landing is full of filth, she doesn’t need to breathe in lungfuls of peasant shit while she’s with child.  Don’t you want my attention focused just on you, your grace?_

Oh, Aerys liked that last one, he did.  But even Tywin agreeably down on his knees, his mouth hot as dragon’s breath urging Aerys to orgasm, couldn’t make him forget about Joanna.

And now she has given birth to twins, golden-haired, green-eyed twins, and Tywin’s boasting all over King’s Landing,  _we’ve got a Lannister family tradition of twins, these are strong, solid Lannisters_ , and Aerys can’t help but think of those few nights Joanna got to spend in King’s Landing after her marriage.  Her body his even though it was Tywin’s now, her body beautiful and golden and stretched out before him,  _his_.  Her mouth on his, her hands caressing his face and pulling on his silver hair, her legs wrapping tighter than ever around his back, pulling him so deep into her she cried out,  _mine_ , and he cried out too _, mine._ The way he had to be so very careful to not mark her flesh; he could only mark her inside, now, and he did, he  _did_ , spilling hard into her womb each time without a care in the world.

 _Make sure your husband pleasures your beautiful cunt with his tongue when you go to him tonight,_ Aerys would say each time, kissing her sweaty shoulders and neck as she recovered from their love-making.  _Make him tell you he likes the way we taste._

 _The way I taste_ , Joanna would say, smiling.   _I’ve not been in anyone’s bed but his tonight.  I’m not even here.  You’re talking to yourself, the way you do in your sleep sometimes,_ and she’d kiss him softly once more, put on her dressing-gown and slip out of the room, heading towards her husband.

He can’t help but think that there have been Targaryen twins, too.

 _How golden is their hair,_ he asks Tywin, sometimes,  _tell me again, is it golden like the sun or is it lighter?  And their eyes, how green are they?  Tell me exactly.  I want to know all about your beautiful children._


End file.
